Forum:New skin
Place comments, suggestions and ideas for the newly implemented monobook skin (yes, that green stuff) below. It is highly recommended that you use Firefox or some other non-Internet Explorer browser to see the skin at its best. 20:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Very good!~Crystal Lucario~ 21:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) one word.....AWSOME!!!!!! Prof. 03:26, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Nice new skin. But I'd recommend not having the far background fixed. In my opinion, that would make things a bit better while scrolling... But heck. Do whatever you guys feel is best. ;) :I'd have to say that I disagree. It's not like it makes it impossible to read the text.-- 10:12, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't say that it did. I just think that it feels more natural when I'm scrolling through a page. InfectedShroom :::Okay, but that could have been specified more clearly.-- 20:11, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Specified more clearly? :| I figured you knew what I meant. How hard is it to know what I mean when I say "fixed background" and I 'm talking about a CSS? InfectedShroom ...Wait, why didn't people put their comments below the line I helpfully put in...? Anyway, thanks for all the positive comments. About the background, I found that when it wasn't fixed, long pages had it right in the middle, which looked a bit silly; and opening the tables in Treasure Hoard made it pop up and down the page. This way, it's always visible. If what you don't like is it makes text trickier to read, I can make it more transparent, though I already did that once. 07:55, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :o_0 That's not what he meant. He just dislikes that the background doesn't stay at the top of the screen. Of course I was aware what you were talking about IS, I didn't understand why you don't like it this way.-- 09:52, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, Greenpickle, now I see what you did. I was under the impression that you had a semitransparent foreground or something. :P And sorry, Prez, for blowing up slightly like that. ;) InfectedShroom It's a magical background! CHARLIE! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:11, 13 May 2008 (UTC) can I turn it off? its good, I just like the simple old formaqt.--Ocolor :Go to your preferences and uncheck the Let admins override my skin option under the Skin section. ::Are we planning on changing the logo soon cuz I have somegreat pixel-art pikmin but credit for the top 4 sprites goes to Dry Bones of Mariowiki...~Crystal Lucario~ 11:25, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::Err, we would only change the picture of the wide quartz skin. The rest is still new, and I don't want to change that yet.-- 17:10, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Very nice, it adds a colorful, user-friendly touch to the Wikia's GUI. 01:20, 14 May 2008 (UTC) BAGRAHAMAHAGRA! someone changed the wikipedia skin (monobook) to this please change back so I can use monobook. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Wha...? You already asked that before! Go to your preferences and uncheck the Let admins override my skin option under the Skin section, then pick your old skin. Okay?-- 06:44, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::MAH! MAMAMAH! MAMAMHAH! I did, refreshed cache, checked monobook, refreshed again, and still not monobook. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 11:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Mah :::Interesting. The Monobook is now the customized skin. The only thing I could suggest now would be to use the 'Simple' skin. You'll have to ask Green to resolve this.-- ::::Yes, it would seem that other skins are available, but just the one monobook; and without editing the installation's files, we can't add new skins. It's the same on every other wiki with a customised monobook skin: you can't have someone use the default. It would be possible to define the default in your own monobook.css so that you see that. I could probably find it somewhere. 15:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) This looks sweet in fire fox and ok in internet explorer--Snowy bulborb 15:31, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :There is no diffrence. Firefox is just more gay. ~Crystal Lucario~ 17:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, IE doesn't display the curved borders you can see on FF, which you would have realized if you'd actually bothered comparing them before opening your mouth. :::And hover doesn't seem to work in IE. And the background's a bit crazier in older IE versions. On a slightly related note, even Wii's browser displays it better than IE...